I Hear You Calling
by BreeZombiee
Summary: "She was my baby girl, Kurt! A piece of me! And now she's dead!" Puck sobbed into Kurt's white button down. -My prediction of the 'Funeral' episode. PucKurt friendship. Minor Klaine


**I was reading different articles online for the 'Funeral' episode of Glee on Tuesday. And I read in one that Ryan Murphy said that it will definitely be a girl, and that we probably wouldn't be able to guess. He also confirmed that it wasn't a character from the Glee club. So I did some thinking, and suddenly this idea came to me. So this is my prediction for the new episode on Tuesday. Although a little tweaked because I know that Kurt and Puck aren't really this close in the show. ::Warning for minor character death:: The title is from the song 'Beth', I used the Glee version.**

**-I do not own Glee-**

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled sweetly at his boyfriend as they sat in the movie theater, waiting for their show to start. They were on one of their normal Saturday night dates and it was Blaine's turn to choose the movie. They were currently waiting for the newest action film to start, fingers brushing when the other went to grab for some popcorn. Kurt's heart fluttered in his chest, even though they had been dating for quite some time. He felt happy that he finally had a boyfriend, although they didn't see as much as each other ever since he had transferred back to McKinley.<p>

A familiar chime of 'Teenage Dream' broke through his thoughts and he dug into his pocket, grateful the movie hadn't started yet as he glanced at the caller ID before answering the phone. "Noah?"

The two boys had become better friends ever since Kurt transferred back. Noah was the first one to congratulate him on his relationship with Blaine, as well as promise that he was going to protect him. It was normal for Puck to call him to hang out or even just to talk once in a while, so he didn't think anything of the random phone call.

"K-Kurt?"

The boy in question immediately sat up, stopping his game of finger tag with Blaine as he pressed the phone closer. The broken and stuttering tone of voice was something he had never heard from the jock's lips before and it sent a spark of fear through his body. "Noah, what's wrong?" he spoke sternly, causing Blaine to look at him in worry, raising a brow at his boyfriend, who just shook his head.

"Can….can you…I….I need you Kurt." Puck whispered through the line, and Kurt realized that the Jewish boy was crying on the other line of the phone.

"Where are you?" Kurt spoke, standing up and motioning for Blaine to follow, shooting the Warbler an apologetic look. The curly haired male just returned the gesture with a shrug and small smile, urging Kurt to continue.

"Lima Memorial." Puck's voice cracked after a moment.

"I'm on my way." Kurt nodded, making his way to his Navigator and getting in the drivers eat before hanging up, waiting for Blaine to get in before he started making his way towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>He found the jock standing in the back corner, and was surprised to find the Glee club already there. Quinn was crying silent tears in a chair while Mercedes held her close, whispering in her ear and rubbing circles on her back. Rachel was there sobbing while Jessie held her close, a look of discomfort on his face. Finn was pacing back and force between his current girlfriend and his ex-girlfriend, unsure of what to do. Brittany and Santana were seated near Puck, as if unsure of what to do while Artie sat near Mike and Tina, looking devistated and on the verge of tears. Lauren was trying to talk to Puck while Sam was trying to get Finn to stop pacing.<p>

"What's going on?" Kurt spoke immediately as he pushed through the glass doors of the waiting room, Blaine hot on his heels. He soon found himself with an armful of sobbing jock, and he let his hands slowly stroke the Mohawk on the males head as he shushed the slightly taller male, holding him close.

"Sh-Shelby was out w-with B-B-Beth on their way to…to the market…a-a-a." Puck broke into another fit of sobs before trying to get the words out again. "A tractor tr-trailor hit them….Shelby….Shelby's fine but…but Beth….Beth she's…." Puck looked up at him through red and swollen eyes, tears streaming down his face. "Beth's dead." He sobbed.

Kurt froze, a familiar lump in his throat as he tried to process the information while holding Puck together at the same time. "Shhh." He finally whispered, running his fingers through the males hair slowly as Noah lost himself and fell to his knees, sobs wracking his body. Kurt kneeled right along with him, ignoring the dirt that was going to get on his designer jeans as he hold his friend close, his sobs filling the small waiting room.

"She was my baby girl….Kurt….a…a piece of me! And-and now she's-she's dead!" Puck sobbed, tears soaking through his white button down.

"It's okay, Noah….everything is going to be okay." Kurt whispered, holding back his own tears as he held his friend close, fisting his t-shirt in his pale fingers.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't mind for once that someone other than Blaine was holding his hand. He knew the contact was something that Noah needed. When he lost his mother, his father held his hand while they walked through the grave stones years ago. When his father was sick, the squeeze on his pale fingers showed him that Burt was going to get better. He knew that Noah needed this link to another person. To know that someone was still there to keep him grounded.<p>

It was a beautiful day out, seeming to be a horribly juxtaposition for the events going on at the cemetery. Shelby Corcoran was holding Quinn close to her as the girl's openly cried, dainty, clear tears down their cheeks like raindrops as they stood beyond a sea of black suits and dresses. Puck was doing his best to hold himself together, but Kurt could feel his trembling in his hands.

Everyone watched silently as the small casket was lowered into the ground, the sound of prayers flowing through the breeze, feeling cool on Kurt's tear stained cheeks.

As everyone slowly made their way towards the funeral home, Kurt led Noah a different way. "Where are we going?" the Jewish male asked with a hoarse voice, trying to stop his tears as he followed his friend. Kurt remained silent as the two walked through the cemetery. He found the stone he was looking for and pulled Noah with him, kneeling down onto the warm grass until his friend did the same.

They both read the tombstone in silence. _"Elizabeth Marie Hummel, Beloved Wife, Daughter, and Mother. Gone too soon, but in our hearts always."_

Noah turned to stare at Kurt as he spoke slowly, keeping the Jewish boys hand in his own. "Hey mom…I miss you. This is my friend Noah Puckerman. I know you know why we're here today. So I had a favor to ask you. You're amazing mom, the best mother in the world. And wherever you are, can you please take care of Beth for us. Watch over her and make sure that she's safe. Be the amazing mother that you were for me? I love you mom, so much….and thank you." Kurt spoke.

Noah started to crying more as he pulled his friend into a close hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." He cried over and over into Kurt's chest.

Every year afterwards, both Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman would visit the gravestone of Beth Corcoran and leave a bouquet of Roses and Baby's Breathe, before visiting Elizabeth Hummel's grave to leave Lilacs, her favorite flower.

Each year was hard for Puck, but it got easier each time, because he had his best friend by his side through it all.


End file.
